Elemental
:Were you looking for Schools of Magic as elemental types? :Were you looking for the Elemental shaman talent tree? The elementals are potent and volatile elemental spirits of pure elemental energies and were once the minions of the Old Gods (and some may still be). Many are commanded by the most powerful elemental lieutenants called the Elemental Lords — Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter — whilst others are commanded by primordial elementals known as Elemental Spirits. There are four types of elementals, each corresponding to the basic elements of the world: earth, fire, wind, and water. Each elemental tends to be immune to damage from their element type. For instance, fire elementals are immune to fire damage. Characteristics in World of Warcraft * Chaotic manifestations of the elements. * Cannot be skinned. * Enchanters can enchant weapons with Elemental Slaying, which gives the player bonus attack power against Elementals, and also causes their weapon to glow red. * All elementals can be Banished by Warlocks. * Some have innate abilities; many resist (or are immune to) attacks from the element which with they are affiliated. * A large number of Elementals look similar to the Voidwalker; for example, many Fire Elementals use orange, flaming Voidwalker models. History and Culture When the Old Gods were defeated and imprisoned by the Titans, the Titans banished all elementals to the Elemental Plane. The Elemental Plane is a violent and dangerous place where elementals of one type battle with all others in a never-ending conflict to expand their territory. It is no wonder, then, that some elementals attempt to escape from the unceasing struggle by traveling to Azeroth, where they establish solitary lairs in suitable environments. Such transplanted elementals find it difficult to shake off the warlike existence they lived on the Elemental Plane; they guard their new territory viciously and constantly seek to expand their boundaries. All elementals speak Kalimag and, whether summoned to Azeroth or there of their own free will, wear a set of magic bracers. These bracers form automatically when the elemental leaves the Elemental Plane. They tie the elemental to Azeroth and allow it to exist outside of the Elemental Plane. If the magic of the bracer's is disrupted, usually by prolonged physical or magical attack, the elemental loses much of its power and may inadvertently return to the Elemental Plane. Over the centuries, they have been finding ways to return to Azeroth, and now run rampant in many areas, though it's usually only the weakest of their ranks that are able to slip through the "cracks". All but the most powerful elementals are mindless beings, who carry out tasks at the whim of their masters. Recently however, more and more elementals have begun appearing on Azeroth, serving an as yet unidentified purpose. Air, earth, fire, and water elementals exist in the primitive places of Azeroth, enjoying those sites where their elements can shine through. These creatures are powerful - and make for even more powerful allies and servants. Therefore, necromancers, and wizards hunt them for their magic and their abilities. Most elementals will kill mortal creatures on sight, either to defend their territories or out of pure spite and amusement. Very few elementals are peaceful in any way. Some intelligent creatures of Azeroth have found ways to summon elementals and bind them to their will as servants or guards. Human mages are fond of summoning Water Elementals for their brute force and imposing size. Ragnaros was summoned into the material plane by the Dark Iron Dwarves three centuries ago, and now resides in the Molten Core, though he is but a shadow of his original self there. When he was first summoned into Azeroth by Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan, the dwarf was killed by the unmitigated fiery powers that he had unleashed. The four lieutenants, seemingly no longer under the Old Gods' control, are finding new ways to wage war against each other, and it's possible that one or more of their factions are working for the good of Azeroth. Though they fight each other, they still maintain an Abyssal High Council. The elementals seem to have a complex royal power hierarchy. The most powerful elemental beings have titles such as Baron, Lord, and Duke. The closest, most powerful offspring of the Elemental Lieutenants are even known as Princes and Princesses. True Elemental Types Air Elemental Air elementals are creatures made of air, wind, storms, and weather. Earth Elemental Earth elementals are creatures made of the rock, and energy of the earth itself. Fire Elemental Fire elementals are creatures made of fire elements. Water Elemental Water elementals are creatures made of water and various other liquids. Some water elementals have become corrupted, appearing green or red instead of blue. See also: *Summon Water Elemental Elemental Conglomerate Elemental Conglomerates are elementals that share two or more aspects of the basic elemental types. See also: *Ice Elemental *Lava Elemental *Dust Elemental *Primal Elemental Elemental Sprites Elemental Sprites are small elementals from Elemental Plane of various elemental types. Mana Surge ("burning elementals crafted of pure mana", Arcane Elemental) Mana surges are a magic-based elementals which are a type of air elementals ; They exist in Azeroth as physical manifestations of pure arcane magic, or even of mana energy itself. A form of mana surge known as an "arcane elemental" appears to be a complete conglomerate of air, earth, fire and water elementals. Phoenix Phoenixes are large elemental birds of fire. Revenant Revenants are minor elemental creatures who once served as foot soldiers for the malefic Old Gods when the world was young. Salamander Elemental Salamanders are flame-loving cousins of the fire elementals. Bane Cloud These corrupting elementals were first encountered as creations of the Scourge. Roiling forth under cover of darkness, their deadly vapors are part of the process that creates acid shamblers. While rare, they are rumored to lair in old wells and ruins waiting for new victims. Entropic Beast Entropic beasts are Fel corrupted elementals found in Felwood. False Elemental Types These are creatures that are classed as elementals in World of Warcraft for gameplay purposes, but may not actually be true elementals. Golem Some types of golems are mechanical constructs and are classified as elementals in World of Warcraft. They can be found in many places, mostly around Dark Iron dwarf lairs. You can find them in Darkshore (Cracked Golems), the Badlands (Siege Golems, War Golems and Stone Golems) and in the Searing Gorge (Heavy War Golems). *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of large construct (although some may be held together or powered through elementals). Application of elemental in game is for game mechanics. Obsidian Destroyer The Obsidian Destroyers are huge creatures made out of stone to serve the Qiraji. Nature Elementals There is debate as to whether plant-based elementals are legitimate elemental types. While they may not be one of the initial four types of elementals found in the service of the Old Gods, they are indeed elementally centered. They are could intertwine with the current world of Azeroth. Denalan, the botanist and questqiver NPC in Darnassus, notes that they are connected to the land around them: "The Timberlings are elementals of nature. In some ways they reflect the natural order of the plants and animals on our great tree." Bog Beast Bog beasts are classified in World of Warcraft as Elementals. They look like swamp monsters. You can find Bog Beasts and similar type creatures in Teldrassil (timberlings/swampwalkers), and Swamp of Sorrows (Mire Lords and Tangled Horrors), Wetlands (Fen Dwellers and Fen Creepers), Tanaris (Thistleshrubs), Dustwallow Marsh, Un'goro Crater (tar beasts) and Zangarmarsh. * The plant creatures timberlings, and thistleshrubs, and conglomerate elemental creature tar beast, while using the same model as bog beasts are each considered separate types of creatures. Lasher Lashers are ambulatory plants shaped like flowers. *Note that these are not true elementals, but are plants — the application of elemental tag in-game is for game mechanics. Treant Treants are Ancients who can be fought in the game. You can find Tree Ancients in Felwood (Irontrees), Ashenvale (Withered Ancients and Crazed Ancients), and Stonetalon Mountains (Blackened Ancients and Charred Ancients). *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of medium-sized plant, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Ancient Ancients are huge plant creatures, relatives of the treants and other plant creatures. Often affiliated with night elves, these gigantic treefolk occasionally fall sway to demonic corruption and become twisted, hateful versions of their former selves. Ivus the Forest Lord is also a ancient who is found in Alterac Valley. *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of huge to gargantuan plant, application of elemental in game is for game mechanics. Unknown Types Primordial Aspects The Primordial Aspects are probably a group of elementals that, instead of focusing on common elements like fire and air, focus on unique aspects of nature like the night and poison. The only one in-game is Murmur, the essence of sound. *Note that they may not be elementals but in fact elemental-like beings. Murmur may only be listed as a elemental for game mechanics. See also *Elemental Invasions *Elemental Plane Myth An elemental is a mythological being that first appeared in the alchemical works of Paracelsus.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elementals Category:Elementals